<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The People We Meet by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307631">The People We Meet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: New Orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, friendship becomes more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwayne "King" Pride/Hannah Khoury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding My Way [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The People We Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. In this story, Dwayne isn't dating Rita.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans<br/>
Title: The People We Meet<br/>
Characters: Hannah Khoury, Dwayne Pride<br/>
Pairing:  Dwayne/Hannah<br/>
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>
Summary: Sometimes, friendship becomes more.<br/>
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. &lt;3. In this story, Dwayne isn't dating Rita.<br/>
Disclaimer: Gary Glasberg owns the show and characters.<br/>
Words: 183 words without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Guarantee</p><p>FMW #67: The People We Meet</p><p>There was no guarantee that either of them would come home each day. They hadn't made unrealistic promises to each other like some couples do.</p><p>Pride was seated on the edge of one of the desks as he looked at his phone. He'd texted Hannah and asked her to stay back so they could talk.</p><p>She'd said she needed to call Naomi and then they could talk. When she returned 15 minutes later, he straightened up and smiled at her.</p><p>They'd been together for a few months. They'd told Naomi, Ryan, and the team. When Hannah returned, Pride stood up, walked over to her and kissed her.</p><p>When the kiss ended, Pride spoke. "We meet a lot of people on this job and sometimes, the people we meet become important to us. They become friends, family, and more." He dropped down on one knee, held out a ring and said, "Would you be my wife?"</p><p>Hannah was surprised when Pride asked her to marry him. She nodded and said, "Yes, I'll be your wife." After he slid the ring on her finger, she kissed him once more.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>